The Finals
by DTRAIN14
Summary: With the finals on the horizon, Ron needs to do well on them in order not to spend half of his summer in school. Ron wants to enjoy the summer with his girlfriend Kim Possible. How will he be able to study for the finals, and more importantly how well will he actually do during the finals.
1. Chapter 1

The Finals

**14 Days Until Finals**

KP" Finals is in two weeks, I don't get why we must study right now?"

"Ron we must start studying right away, or you will cram at the last minute, and barely pass finals just like last year"

"For your information, I passed finals with a gentleman's C"

Rolling her eyes Kim expected this from Ron, he had potential but he lacked an inspiration. She knew she had to break down that barrier, so he will want to do well on the finals and not put it off like he did last year.

"That gentleman's C won't fly with the colleges mister; you know that junior year is the most important to colleges"

"KP I might not even go to college, maybe a culinary program at a technical institute would suit me better than a college"

"Ron, you have my support if you decide do that, but at least leave college an option of you change your mind. Don't just settle. You just need encouragement and positive reinforcement. Do it for me?"

With a slight groan of defeat, Ron realized that his friend/ girlfriend was right as usual. He should at least leave college an option.

"Ok fine, but after finals we get to go to Bueno Nacho"

"On one condition Ronnie, I want you to put in one hundred and ten percent to studying for the finals"

"fine, but can we start tomorrow, I want to spend the rest of the day with you KP"

"Ron we can spend the rest of the summer together, but if you fail your finals you're going to be spending the first half of it in school with Barkin, besides I will help you study"

"But what about the rest of your studying? I know you're the girl who can do anything, but I am sure you can't do well on your finals without studying"

"Oh, I have been studying for weeks now, I can pass the finals right now if I could"

"go figure, the head of the class, captain of the cheer team, and the president of the year book committee is prepared to ace her finals. Meanwhile her video game playing loser of a boyfriend will just go to summer school and fail."

"Ron, don't ever undervalue yourself. You are one of the smartest people I know. Not many people can assist in taking down an evil empire of mutant robots, risk their lives on a daily basis, or even date a girl who can land them on their backs with 16 styles of Kung-Fu. You just lack inspiration, and if you put your mind to studying for the upcoming tests you can ace them without a problem"

"You really think so KP?"

"I know so Ronnie, you can do anything. I can't wait to spend the entire summer with you. Now are you ready to study so you can pass the finals?"

"Hell yea KP, the Ronman is ready to do some hardcore studying"

"I hope you were going to say that" with this Kim leaned in to give Ron a little peck. Ron could show his big, goofy grin that he has displayed so many times over the years.

"KP, I'm not feeling like studying anymore. How do you think I can concentrate?"

"I had a feeling you would say that. So I thought that if you get a question right, it would lead into a minute of uninterrupted Kimshine"

"Fine, so what do we study first?"

"How about we start out with some simple math? That is a subject you seem to be not doing so well in"

"It's all Barkin's fault. What can I say the dude just doesn't like me"

"Well you can prove him wrong when you ace his math final"

"Sounds good to me" With that statement, both teens spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the night studying various subjects, which added up to a full hour of Kimshine.

**13 Days until Finals**

"Come on Ron, you know this one" came from Kim who was sitting on a bedroom floor covered in random notes and textbooks helping her boyfriend study for upcoming final exams.

"Can you repeat the question?"

"Sure, whose diary was used as a personal reference of the Nazi occupation in the Netherlands?"

"Um… hmm… I got it! It was Anne Frank"

"Correct, see I told you that you can do anything if you put your mind to it"

"The Ronman is getting muy bueno at history, and that would be another minute of Kimshine. That is a total of 90 minutes now"

"Don't get to bigheaded now Potential Boy; there are still a lot of things we didn't cover yet"

"Just let me bask in my glory KP, I did well and we have been studying for over 4 hours. I think I am going to go cash in my dose of Kimshine"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" right as they were about to meet, there was a knock at the door

"Hey kids, dinner is ready. It is meatloaf night"

"Badical, thanks Mrs. Dr. P we will be down in a minute. Sorry Kim, but we have to get down there, lets not keep everyone waiting"

"It's not your fault Ronnie, but they always come at the worst times. If it isn't her, it's wade. Let's face it, the universe just hates us."

"If the universe hated us, they wouldn't have brought us together. I don't know about you, but life is too short to be thinking about the negative stuff. Think on the bright side, for instance tomorrow is Saturday and we have the entire day to be with each other, besides I don't know about you but I am going to cash in on the unused Kimshine" Ron now had his signature grin on his face

"Wow, you have never been more right Ron. I think I am going to keep you around. Just think tomorrow we can unwind and we don't need to study, after all you are on-third of the way through your notes" She then smiled and they both shared a small kiss. Almost instantly Kim's stomach growled as she smelled the aroma of her mother's cooking.

"You should go ahead KP, I have to get these notes organized before I go downstairs; it will only take me a minute"

"Okay, I will meet you down there soon"

After a nice dinner with the Possible family and a little Kimshine at the door, Ron had to get home. He couldn't sleep because of all the fun he was going to have unwinding with Kim the next day.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 12- Day 10

The Finals Chapter 2

**12 Days until Finals**

It was a great day in Middleton Colorado. The birds were chirping and the sky was clear. It was a typical summer day. But for the two teens this was much more, it was one of the two weekends they get until their summer vacation started. At this moment Ron Stoppable was going over to his bfgf's house for breakfast like every other day. He gently knocked the door when one of the two redheads greeted him.

"Hello Ronald, come on in. Kim should be down in a minute"

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P" Ron walked into the Possible's house, and immediately noticed a smell that he loved. It was a Saturday and that only meant it was Pancake Day, a day he dreamt about most of the week. He didn't waste time heading over to the breakfast table to join the rest of the family. Jim and Tim were talking about their next invention and Dr. Possible was reading the newspaper. Once he sat down a tall stack of pancakes was placed in front of him.

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P, I love pancake day"

"I know Ron, I made them with chocolate chips" The faces of the other Possible boys were ones of envy. Before Ron could take his first bite, everyone at the table stared at him. The twins were the first to speak

"How come Ron gets chocolate chip pancakes and we are stuck with blueberries?" they both said in unison, something that Ron still found extremely creepy, even after all those years.

"When you have been studying as hard as Ronald has for his finals, then maybe you would get chocolate chips in your pancakes"

"What about me honey, I haven't had to take finals in 25 years?" chimed in Mr. Possible

"Oh come on James, the last thing you need is more sugar and fat in your diet" after that comment a small scowl formed on 's face and he hid behind his paper again and continued to read on. After 30 seconds of everyone eating, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs from the loft. A certain redhead appeared. She was showered, but groggy. Everyone knew that they can't get in the way of Kim and her coffee. Sure enough Kim went straight for the coffee pot. Then she poured herself a cup, took a sip and sat at the table next to Ron. Within a minute of sipping her coffee, Kim was feeling awake and ready for the day ahead.

"Good morning everyone" she said as she placed a kiss on the cheek of her boyfriend who was already half way done with his giant stack of pancakes. Her brothers saw this as the perfect opportunity, and they dashed to their room.

"Good morning Kimmiecub, what do you and Ronald have planned today?"

"I have no clue, I think Ron and I were going to go to the mall today, maybe go to the movies, and go to Bueno Nacho."

"So the typical Saturday?" her mother added as she got up to go refill her coffee cup. This earned a questioning look from the other Redhead.

"Now that you mention it, most of our weekends consist of doing things like that, other than missions of course." Soon enough Ron had finished his breakfast and was ready to head out with his girlfriend.

"I am ready to leave when you are" said Ron

"Okay lets go, Bye Mom and Dad, I will be home in time for dinner"

"You kids have fun" said a happy Mrs. Possible. Kim got in the driver seat of her modified sloth and Ron made his way into the passenger seat as they head out to start their weekend.

**10 Days until the Finals**

The weekend was a great one. It was mostly spent between the two of them. Unfortunately Ron had used up all of his minutes of Kimshine. He thought it was worth it. Unfortunately today was the day he dreaded, it was Monday. School was boring as ever. Since it was the last two weeks all he got was more study guides and teachers had nothing better to do then review the entire day. At least now he got to go home, the only thing he had to do was put some books back in his locker. Once he put some books away someone familiar was standing next to him.

"Hey KP, what's up"

"Oh nothing, I was wondering if the best boyfriend in the world would like to study at my house tonight"

"Of course KP the Ronman can always study"

"I even ordered pizza, since my parents are going to be working late tonight. Dad has to work on his new rocket and mom is going into an emergency operation"

"That sounds good; I can't believe it though"

"Believe what?"

"well, your parents are going to be gone for most of the night and all you can do is think of studying" a small smile was coming from Ron thinking that a good movie and cuddling on a couch could be a lot better.

"Well tonight we have science; you and I know that it is going to be a long night"

"Come on KP, we have 10 days left to study. We can waste one night just watching a movie or something"

"Ron, you have made me so proud. You have studied a lot and made a lot of progress, you are becoming smarter and you are trying your best. Do you want to risk getting good grades on your finals?" she had finished her argument by giving him her patented puppy dog pout.

"No KP, not the puppy dog pout" but he was too late, and he saw her make the face and he knew she wouldn't stop. But he knew how cute she looked when she used it and he couldn't stop himself but he peeked and tried to see if she was still doing it. She was

"Fine, you win. Another hard night of studying for me" Kim was now happy and smiling. Possible-1 Stoppable-0.

"That's a good boy, trust me you won't regret this when you pass your finals" She pecked him on the lips and walked away. Ron could do nothing but stand there for a moment and realized what just happened. Kim noticed that he was not by her side and looked back to see him there just standing there.

"You coming? There is a booth at Bueno Nacho with our names on it"

"Hell yea, lets' go get some snackage" they both left Middleton High with their hands in each other's. Then they hopped in the purple sloth and headed toward their favorite restaurant. The rest of the night was spent in the Possible's living room with Ron answering many questions that Kim had prepared for him.

**Later That Night, Up in Kim's Bedroom**

"Ron that was amazing, not many people I know can recite the entire periodic table of elements off of the top of their head"

"Well, you know it helps when you have inspiration, not to mention the best study partner ever"

"We studied together since we were in the fifth grade, I think nothing has changed"

" I guess you're right" Ron tried to see if he kept the conversation going, Maybe Kim would forget all about studying and they could just talk all night.

"Ok Ron, we have talked enough. Let's keep on studying finals are only 10 days away.

"Aww man, KP lets just take a break for now. We could have a little fun for once" Ron was carrying his signature goofy grin

"After you write all the atomic numbers of the elements on the periodic table" Without a moment to spare Ron got out a sheet of paper and began writing down all the atomic numbers. Within a minute the entire paper was filled with the atomic numbers in order from least to greatest.

"That is amazing Ron. They are all correct"

"Ok KP, a deal is a deal. Now I need my Kimshine"

"And I need my Ronshine" right as their lips started to join, the front door opened and a familiar voice entered.

"Hey Kimmie cub, I brought home some pizza, are you and Ronald hungry?"

"No dad, we're fine. Ron and I finished a pizza already"

"Okay, I guess Jim and Tim will eat it when they are done with soccer practice"

"Ron I am so sorry, my parents come in at the worst times ever"

"No biggy KP. This happens way too often though. I think I am going to go home now"

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

"That would be terrific, at least we can get some privacy" The two teens went into their usual seats in the purple sloth, but Kim had different plans, she put it on autopilot to make up for lost time.

"Hey KP shouldn't you be driving the car?"

"Not with the new autopilot feature that I had Wade install. This way we can make up for lost time"

"Booyah"

"I had a feeling you would say something like that" The next 5 minutes, even though it felt like 30 seconds for the two teens, was making out in the front of the car. After some time both of them arrived in front of Ron's house.

"I guess this is goodnight KP"

"I know it kinda sucks but I hope to see you at my house for breakfast tomorrow as usual"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world KP"

"Good night Ron. See you first thing tomorrow morning" With that the couple shared one final kiss for the night. They went their separate ways, only to see each other within a matter of hours for breakfast the next day.


End file.
